burnoutfandomcom-20200222-history
Portal talk:Clan
Can any modifications please be discussed here first. ---- PC Clan? Which users would be interested in a PC leg of our Paradise clan? :Well it's only fair since we have a PS3, PS2, & Xbox 360 section of the clan. I'm sure some people here has the PC version & maybe adding a PC will bring in more members. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 02:31, September 3, 2009 (UTC) The CLAN CARD is now LIVE! A quick notification to say that an auxiliary project to the New Ranking System has now been completed by Rappy. The Clan Card is now operational and we have entered the beta period until the New Ranking System is live as well, until then, all users are called to include this template in their user pages and report any unlikely and unexpected issues to either Rappy or Myself. Thanks to all and get that template on your page! P.S.: As the ranking system is not yet live and our ranks aren't determined, all users are asked to enter "0" in the "ranks" input. (Except for those obvious cases such as admins of course) :Huh, it's cool & easy to put up. Now you all have to decide ranks for everyone. Good luck deciding them all. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 15:25, September 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Hey Spoil-t, just a quick note to say that you haven't input your joindate = ! Also your "quote" is a "Speed" too long (it has to fit in one line!) Would you mind either removing a "speed"? You could also try reducing the font size. Otherwise, you might have to change quote completely... Thanks mate :::I already chose ranks for PS3 members here. September 5th Clan Meeting PS3 Yeah a shame really... but we had our laughs and some interesting people came over. I have made good progress! I am know only 12 challenges away from completing all the car challenges, 12 left in 7 player! Soo close! Do you think you'll be available to help me tomorrow Ex? ;-) :Sorry. I'll be out tomorrow morning. I probably will be back on around the same time as I was today. ::Hey I'm really sorry I forgot to say I wouldn't be online for the meet. I went to the beach for the week-end and I didn't know how long I'd be staying. Anyhow I'll catch you guys next Saturday! -Namdamyo 16:23, September 7, 2009 (UTC) 360 LOL, in the first paragraph, you called me by my gamertag, but when you were listing the attendance, you put my Burnopedia name down. :P Just something random I noticed. Anyhoo, yeah, FINALLY achieved the Boostin' Around the World achievement, as well as them Cops and Robbers ones. Nobody does that mode, for some reason. Thanks, man. :D AssassinLegend 05:16, September 6, 2009 (UTC) :Fixed! And You're welcome. Just speak up when you '''DO' talk. It's impossible to hear you.--The Vercetti 05:38, September 6, 2009 (UTC) ::Heh. :P AssassinLegend 16:59, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Moved from Blog Ex asked me to move the Blog post here, so I did. OK. I've been a clan member for about a month now and I must say, Wow! I like the rankings system and the clan cards. But, I think that they need a little more personalization. For instance, some people, like me, have a signature or preferred car. I think that there should be an area on the clan card that says preferred car or boost type. This also goes along with my profile ideas. I am a noob at editing and coding, and let's face it, a lot of the rest of us are, too. But how cool would it be to have a random car show up on your user page? Even better would be to choose from a list of cars and show them off. Is it possible on Wikia? Second, the clan meetings. I like how they are now, but I have a suggestion that a lot of us new Burnout players will like. How about one weekend a month, we get together, and just do challenges. No racing, no discussions, just challenges. Wouldn't it be cool if all Burnopedia clan members had the Diamond P12? If this could happen, I volunteer to be an operator, organizer, and host. (If you want it in further detail of my plans, leave me a message on my Talk page.) September 12 Clan Meeting PS3 I won every Road Rage for the team, hehehe & that first Marked Man I completely raped everyone. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:44, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :The meet was pretty good in my opinion, even though there were some technical difficulties for some with mics. Concerning mics, we should make a rule that those with constant background noise should turn off their mics altogether, as well as not get angry at other players who are telling them to turn it down. :@spoil-t: stop bragging so much man! we've all figured out for ourselves you did a good job lol -Namdamyo 20:59, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::True, for the mics, good job bringing it up... I like having the mics on, but I finally turned it off, seeing as I was the only one having it on. If anyone has a mic but have problems using it, then check the sound and mic settings and activate the Echo Cancel feature... :::'Darn, I knew I would be the cause of it ending if I left, but I really had to vacuum. :( Babadingldoo 22:12, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::::No worries Babs, you held up 3 hours so that's good! Unless Lincoln was there before the official 1PM start, his attendance did not count. He either had problems connecting to the room, or just left. I doubt he stayed for even a minute. Even though JC and MetaKraken eventually left the meeting, they at least stayed for a while, and participated in some freeburn games and races. Xbox 360 Who are you to say? Though, if no one wants to host it, I guess that will have to be. :It was just a recommendation. I'll still host for now, but if it's like today for the next few weeks, who knows?--The Vercetti Mail 20:05, September 12, 2009 (UTC) ::Really, if no one comes to the meeting except for the host then why waste the time to host it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 20:45, September 12, 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, ow. Sorry about not reading your latest message--I had to leave really quickly. AssassinLegend 22:52, September 12, 2009 (UTC) September 19th Clan Meeting PS3 No reports for today's meeting? :I didn't fully understand what Ex was saying on the mic... I was in the lobby for 10 mins along with JC096. We played a Stunt Run and then Exlonox launched another but immediately went AFK. During the event I heard some banging noises through Ex's mic, probably hammering nails in! (DIY?) and after 2 minutes he went offline... TBH I'm quite confused, Exlonox could you clarify? (Namdam also apologizes for not coming) ::Someone stopped by my house unannounced. I thought I could deal with them in a second but I ended up having to turn my system off. Hope I didn't make anyone too mad. ::Oh, and the hammering was probably the construction next door. :P :::Hehe ok lol, no worries mate! XBOX 360 We played Halo 3 campaign instead. :Would have come, but my cousin started shouting at me that it was his turn to play on the Xbox. AssassinLegend 00:42, September 21, 2009 (UTC) September 26th Clan Meeting PS3 Perform better? We'll just say you had a headache... lol I had a good time even though I'm enraged against myself for not being able to take anyone down! lol it's amazing! oh well good times anyway! About the non-clan members, I'd just like to say that I '''did not' invite them, I noticed that the Lobby access was set to "Friends Only" so that's how some of my friends made it online... I also think some of them should be part of the Clan seeing their skills ingame! :What do you mean you didn't take anyone down? *'Cops and Robbers' :Even if I couldn't win, I at least wanted to put up 2 points to show I had put up a fight. *'Non members in freeburn' :I see, I didn't think that they were joining on their own. Since you suggested it, I also think it would be a great idea to send them a message about the wiki and our clan. One guy in particular that caught my attention was WiiFreak if that was one your friends. He seemed to get challenges done pretty quickly, and he also gave me some trouble in C&R. (even more when he was in the racing WTR) ::Ah well, better luck next time then. Takedowns? lol only joking it's just that I can never manage to pull off a takedown manoevre, I'm the one who usually gets TKd when I try lol, quite frustrating! No big deal... ::Yeah WiiFreak is one of my friends, I'll message him with a Burnopedia Clan flyer. I met him on the operation burnout forums so he may already know about us... ::::( I need to get a Friday off so I can attend a meeting again. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 01:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) October 3rd Clan Meeting PS3 I'd just like to say that I am having very serious problems with the PSN service right now. My friends list partially loads and more importantly, the few people I see online cannot see me and therefore I cannot join the meet. Sending PMs through the PSN service doesn't seem too work either as I have sent Exlonox and SilverCCX messages but haven't received any response, so you 2 mustn't be receiving anything. Will try again at 7PM GMT... :I haven't gotten any messages from you. That stinks. We miss you! lol Agreed, I discovered the best car of all time (well it's debatable of course...) I enjoyed our variant of CnR which proved to be loads of fun! Again WiiFreak played exceptionally well and I really wish he were part of the clan... Let's just hope I'll be at the height of all your expectations! :I also suffered a glitch near the end of the meeting where I couldn't hear any functioning headsets/mics. My apologies for not understanding what was going on for a little while, and thanks to those who filled me in with the text chat. ::It was a good laugh when we were surprised to see you not heading towards the island! ::About WiiFreak, I had already sent him an invite with the flyer last weekend, I'll try sending him another tomorrow... ::You did a great job hosting and I'm looking forward to next week for more Burnout action!!! (and pile-ups!) XBOX 360 Well, I played Halo 3: ODST and Forza 2 all day, but I did pop in Paradise and played with Renault CC for a while, if that counts.--Modern day Vercetti 03:38, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I don't know what to think... Did you play for the Meet or just because you wanted to play Burnout Paradise? October 10th Meeting PS3 Sorry I had to get off. I had to deal with my sister. I'm not really up to going back on now. :The meeting pretty much crumbled after you left. Namdam left for work (or had to work on something), Seeks and Axeland stuck to paint glitching, and I just decided to leave a few minutes later. (nothing to do really) :(I know it's your business, but I'm guessing she really pissed you off if you dropped out like that) ::Yeah, her on top of Spoil-t pretty much had me fuming. Sorry, again. :::I left because I have do study for a test... but thanks for helping me complete the 5 player challenges I needed! - Namdamyo 22:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Xbox October 17th Meeting PS3 i changed my name so people would know who i am--Speedracer32 08:21, October 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sorry I didn't get online sooner! I was busy with someone that came around, caused a 15min delay... :It occurs to me that WiiFreak has registered to the site, but not the Clan, I'll message him on this. :I had some fun, but those last Cops 'n' Robbers games felt awkward, and those suicidal take-off attempts with the 4x4 in the airfield got me down... ''(literally)... :( Oh well *excuses*. Wasn't a great day for me so I did my best... lol :Looking forward to next week's meet! i would have stayed longer if my connection didnt crap out on me--Speedracer32 13:44, October 18, 2009 (UTC) ::Got word from momokinggame that he apologizes for not coming, having been banned and having internet issues... I hate my f-ing life Well I was going to go on BP tonight but guess what pops up? "This Account Banned" *actually crys* WTF!!!!!!! I didn't do anything wrong! I haven't even went into a random online room for BP or Shift in over a week to do anything against ToS & I never do anything wrong ever anyways! Well don't expect to see me in a clan meet every again unless EA unbans me. F*** them, hope EA HQ burns down with them all in it. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'''-t']] 07:18, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :Your P.O.S. attitude couldn't have anything to do with it, could it? ::I never do anything wrong. I was a dick at that clan meet cause a couple of yous were being a dick to speed. Plus I never message random people I don't know unless they message me & even then I don't get out of hand. I never curse randomly over the mic. The most I do on the camera is flip people off (usually only if I know thm) EA just up & randomly banned me for no reason so they can fluck off until I get a reason from them cause this ban is a complete bullshit unfair one. Also you haven't yet seen me with a POS attitude yet. If you piss me off enough then idc who you are I'm returning the kindness 10 fold. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 11:01, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::So, you're out of the clan? ::::Have you tried emailing customer service to find out why you got banned? They should be able to give you a reason. If not they'll have to unban you I suppose. - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:57, October 24, 2009 (UTC) :::::I filled out the Ban Dispute form because it's BS when I haven't played online in how long & I get banned when I don't bug people online. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 19:47, October 24, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I hope you get some sort of explanation... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:15, October 25, 2009 (UTC) October 24th Meeting PS3 I will be late for today's meet because I haven't had lunch yet... I will definitely be there soon though! - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 17:03, October 24, 2009 (UTC) I agree! lol that CnR was one hell of a match, awesome moments there! Silver, you forget to mention the great times we had during challenges, tense runs between Hot Rods, GT concepts and a Rai-Jin, close accelerations and precise piloting got me really excited! Felt great if you ask me, like synchronized driving, only improvised! Don't forget to post the translation on the article as well! I'd also like to take the time to say that unfortunately, I won't be able to attend the next 2 Clan Meets, I'm in Belgium next week and in Tunisia the week after. I will be online on the 14th though, and that's guaranteed! :Ah, you're right. The synchronized driving is something I recommend in the future when we do timed challenges, with our team we could set some amazing records (which we have done before). The thing I remember the most when we were doing challenges is the takedown I performed while you were driving behind me on the North Mountain Drive Super Jump. I would like to remind you that it wasn't on purpose. I knew that you were close behind but I was more focused on finishing the jump. What did that takedown look like from your PoV? =P ::Violent! lol honestly you sent me into orbit and I crashed down on the east side of the road, in the grass. An area you could not jump to in "normal" circumstances, I was literally gasping in awe! And that's why I brought it up! It looked so extraordinary O.o ! (I wasn't irritated at all you know, just so we're clear!) ::Synced driving could be awesome as well but it's a shame we have these lag issues, not always easy to know where you are on another person's screen! ::I'm excited to try beating Timed Challenges records, I think that with a few decent players we'll be able to score very impressive times! ::Oh and sorry for those cheesy, cheap-shot, "learner driver" takedowns BTW... lol :::Sorry I left, time records sound like good fun. Always next week, huh? ::::Won't be there! :-( I'd love to though! :::::This was a good meet in my opinion, except for some connection issues and lag. Thanks for the challenges again! And also beware, in the words of Metakraken, "namdamyo is a kamikaze!" haha fun stuff... We should definitely do some timed challenges next week! (I have to get a lot of them done haha). :::::@CeeX: have fun in belgium and tunisia! (and say hi to the class for me if you remember lol). - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 04:25, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Will do! Thanks! sorry i left for dinner then i had connection problems so i couldnt come back. i hope next week goes better--Speedracer32 09:21, October 25, 2009 (UTC) Halloween 2009 Our next meet is on the 31st and I was wondering if PS3 members would be willing to drive in a vehicle that suits Halloween colors. I know that everyone doesn't celebrate the event (I really don't) but I figured it would be way to make the meeting a little more interesting. Participants could choose from an orange, green, white, black, or dark purple finish. It would be favorable if they use a gloss paint finish, but that's up to them. Maybe we could even have the freeburn room set to midnight, but that might be taking it a bit too far to some. Any thoughts or suggestions? :I'm right behind you on this one, it's a great idea! This will certainly liven up our already exciting Meets, plus playing during nighttime with dark finishes would be quite cool! :Unfortunately, and as you may know, I won't be able to attend and believe me I'm saddened by this, I would have loved to be part of this one... Ah well, I hope your idea goes! :Maybe this special event could be the start of a Clan podcast? At first text, with images, and then why not go for video? Just throwing ideas in! ::I like your ideas, Silver. I'll certainly set the freeburn to midnight and inform folks of the finishes. Could you go into more depth about the podcast? BTW, I figured out an easy way to do it with Skype. If everyone uses headphones on the Skype call and records their own audio using (free) Audacity, the emails it to the editor. This could eliminate premium software. :::I call the black & orange Spur & Hawker ^_^ [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t']] 12:56, October 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::I think it's a good idea! But I'm not 100% sure I can make it. I should be able to though. If anyone thinks it's a good idea, we could have a lineup with hawkers in different colors for a shot. The podcast idea is good, but it would hardly be practical during the meet, since it would only make sense with video. If we were to do only audio, it should be more like a radio show, where you talk about different topics, news, etc and read member's messages and discuss them. (also maybe fake members calling in with a phone ringing, I know C_ee_X could do that) - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 14:20, October 28, 2009 (UTC) For the podcast, TBH I didn't really have a precise idea of what we could do, I remember you (Ex) talking to me about it so I figured such a special Clan Meet could be the turning point of the Clan. I don't have any ideas right now. Namdam got me interested with that discussion thing. Skype looks (sounds) like a good way to go, I can record audio from my PC without any issues whatsoever, and even from the console as well if you like. For a start, a sound-based podcast would work pretty well but as Namdam said, we're talking about a video game, we'll have to change medium eventually. So here we are, we currently have the tools to speak to each other via the PS3, I have tools to record audio, sound is what I'm good in if you have ideas I'll most probably be able to set something up. We should try this... Should we transfer this podcast project to the forums? :Certainly. Add a new topic to Forum:Burnopedia Podcast?. Back to the topic at hand...I agree with Namdam that this meet will make for some good photo ops. Can anyone think of good Halloween-themed spots to take these? :Silver Lake Island? The dirt shortcut passing under North Rouse? Tindle's Mine? I'll just imagine what this could be like... ::I see our minds are on the same track Seeks. The "original" hot spots are fairly creepy at night too. The Airfield, Quarry, and Lone Peaks Stock Car Track are all great places to take screenshots. Here are a few more locations. *Lone Peaks Trailer Park *Mainland/Island Beaches (Big Surf, North, and South Coast Beach.. all desolate places at night) *Paradise Square with Halloween-themed 88-Specials or Manhattan Spirits *Nelson Way (shortcut about half way through the route, I believe the dirt roads are near Lewis Pass or Read Lane Road) *Angus Wharf back-alley (I love the old lighthouse there) *Paradise City Railroad (either a shot at the Crystal Summit Bridge, the Yellow Bridge past the super jump, or in Palm Bay Heights where the train track meets Nakamura Ave./E.Crawford Drive) *Big Surf Island Mega Jump (Think of the orange and white cones.. very Halloween right? We just need to choose the right mega jump cones to take a shot at) :I think KonigCCX's locations ideas are great, and I think they would be even better if there's some fog going on (though I can't seem to remember seeing that online... I probably forgot if I did see it anyway haha). Oh yeah and I can take the pics if no one at the meet has a capture card, just let me know so I can set up my camera. The only thing is that I don't think I will be able to get rid of the HUD... - Namdamyo·.·´¯`·.,¸¸,.·´ 02:40, October 29, 2009 (UTC) -Well I think that the fog thing is the bike addon only, but try looking for just some detirorated building or structure for a spooky photo. Afterwards you can maybe add extra things through gimp/photoshop? also, concerning the hud problem, you can sample the color next to the hud, and you can eventually put that and similar colors over the hud, through an image editiing program, mind you. Oh and i'm not sure whre to say it, but i'm in for the 31st, on xbox. my gamertag is Trainguyxx. Trainguyxx 13:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) :You aren't a member of the clan yet. Just add information for your clan card at this link and read the rules at Portal:Clan and you'll be set. ::I wish the Nighthawk had orange lights because I would use that :(. I will find a suitable paint job now. Speedracer32 14:58, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::We could go to the cave near the Country Club with black cars, no ? At night, it's quite dark and the shots will be in relation with Helloween. MclarenFR :::::It's darker in the hills then in the city. Also glitched platinum/gold cars look better at night, more evil. [[User:Spoil-t|'Spoil']][[User talk:Spoil-t|'-t''']] 23:33, October 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::jay0097 says he might know the gloss glitch but I'm not showing anyone. So that's what I will bring to the meet Speedracer32 08:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::: Speedracer, why not? I don't know the glitch, but it sounds good. Other than that, you can also use carbon cars or the platinum finish. Both look great a night. Oh and also, how do i join the festivitties tomorow? very new to the whole holiday game sesion thing Trainguyxx 12:30, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::So you know, the clan frowns on glitching. ::::::::I know it's kind of off-topic but Spoil-t wrecked his car. He was going 45-50MPH when a deer walked out in the middle of the road he tried to avoid it and swerved into a ditch so he wont be able to attend the clan meet tomorrow. He is receiving medical treatment now Speedracer32 16:27, October 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::Tell him to feel better. :-) LOA until further notice Yeah, I know I haven't been at Xbox meetings for a while, but my LIVE expired the day I signed up. Expect me to come back around 12/26.